


Another try, another failure.

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine's point of view, another failed attempt, a small peek into her relationship with Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another try, another failure.

**Author's Note:**

> In response to DRABBLE DIMANCHE: BACK BY REQUEST... EDITION. 
> 
> Prompt words used: Heart, Smile, Rings.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm intrigued by this pairing and haven't come across much exploration in fic about it, presumably bc of the potential thin ice re:pedophilia when it comes to Claudia/Anyone, I'm trying to do this without falling through the ice...

After an age of waiting for her, again, I could see her small body stirring! Joy threatened to expand my already swollen heart to bursting as she took in a sharp little breath, her eyelashes parting just slightly, glassy eyes glistering, her face slicked with a faint sheen of blood, so like a newborn! 

One small hand rose languidly and I snatched it up against my smiling cheek. Closing my eyes, I tried to still the tremors that wracked my body still, from fear and from the lingering taste of her elixir, her blood. _Feel me. Know me. I am here for you, I love you, only you, completely..._ The hand slid down, small fingers dove between my lips, examining my teeth. 

I lurched forward involuntarily as she tore her hand away, before she lashed me with a stinging slap across the face. 

“Why. Did. You. STOP?!” she shrieked, her voice ringing in the confined space. Her eyes blazed furiously, her back upright and rigid. 

_“Claudia,”_ I said, unable to look at her. The name still felt foreign, even after all this time.

“I felt it again, you... your body... you were giving up...” I choked out the confession, again, gasping for air, can't try to hold her, can't try to embrace her...

I put my face in my hands and turned away, made to leave, but felt her weight against my back, her arms encircling my shoulders.

“We'll try again, Madeleine...” she breathed sensuously into my hair. _“We'll try again...”_


End file.
